My Pathetic Life
by Guyluver14
Summary: It was too late for both of them. She has to have sex to make ends meet, he sells drugs to teens. But he's in danger so he fleas to Toronto where Clare is. But is she more broken? Warnings for sex and prostitution and drug use? Darkfic and lemons
1. In too deep

**I do NOT own Degrassi.**

**Okay now I know I shouldn't start a new story until I finished my other two but all the writers know that once you get an idea it's IMPOSSIBLE not to write it. So here you go.**

**Basically Clare is a stripper who has to do 'jobs' with men just to make ends meet. Eli is a drug dealer who sells heroine to underage people. The law finally caught up with him and he has to run to Toronto where he meets…Chantey! Just kidding, he meets Clare. This will be a _mystery. _You will _think_ you solved it but you won't until the very end. And this is a _Dark story_. For the obvious: stripper, prostitute, drugs, suicide, murder and death. Oh and rated _M for lemons_ ;)**

**Need a betta so PM me if you want the job.**

_

* * *

Clare POV_

**_Three years Ago_**

_"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer called out behind the curtains. My heart picked up speed as droplets of sweats popped up from my forehead, "the one and only, Immortality!" he shouted. The crowd erupted in cheers and they clapped their hands together loudly. With a final sigh, I pushed the curtain aside with a shaking hand. The lights beamed down at me. I shut my eyes closed as the light burned my vision. I swallowed nervously. I could feel they stares of people and my heart pounded in my chest. With a final glance back, I said goodbye to my family, my friends, and most importantly myself._

That was three years ago. Now I am no longer nervous. I no longer care. I am no longer Clare Edwards. That person died a long time ago. She died along with the people she loved. The day she died was the day I was born. My name is Clare Owen. I am a waitress at an old dinner that gets paid the minimum wage. But by night, I am someone else. I am Immortality. It's not something I'm proud of. But I am not ashamed of it either. I make a good living. I survive. Isn't that what life is about? Survival? I have to do, whatever it takes to live. I have to give the one person I love back everything I took away. It's the least I can do. And if the price is taking off my clothes for the pleasure of men, then I'll gladly do it.

"Mom!" I turn around and see Mason running toward me with a smile plastered to his face. He jumps into my arms as he drops his bag to the floor.

"Hi, honey." I whispered as I hugged him to my chest.

**_ELI POV_**

My clothes reeked of alcohol and drugs. The space around me adopted the odor. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I leaned against a brick wall, in a dark ally. I drew a cigarette from my back pocket and popped it into my mouth. I lit it up and sucked in a breath. Smoke flew from my mouth as I withdrew.

"Hey, man!" a boy called out down the road.

I gazed over at him and watched as he jogged to my side. "Yes?' I asked

He glanced around him, searching for any eavesdroppers. "I heard you got a new batch." He whispered

I smirked. "You heard right."

"Well? How much?" he asked as his hands twitched. I eyed him and he glanced down nervously. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he fidgeted.

My eyes lit up. This is going to be a good sale. This kid was in too deep. He needed the drug. He needed it like I need the money. "Well for you, it'll be $300."

His eyes grew wide as he stared at me. "You have got to be kidding."

I shake my head and threw the cigarette on the floor. I stomp on it and grind it to dust. "I do not kid."

He swallows and his shaking turns more noticeable. "Can't you give me a discount? Just this once?" He pleads.

I cock my head to the side. "Well, for you I will." His face brightens at my words. "I'll charge you $250. And that's my final offer."

His eyes fall. I could hear him swallow. I cross my arms and wait. I wait for the addiction to take place. Soon his body starts to tremble. He hugs his chest, as if to keep is body in one piece. He nods his head fervently. "Okay. I'll give you the money, just give me the heroine."

I nod my head and bend down. I snatch up the drug and hand it to the sixteen year old boy. He reaches for the drug but I pull it away. "Hand over the money first."

His hands are trembling as he takes out his wallet and takes out the money. He hands them over and I snatch it. I toss him the needle and he smiles happily. "Thank you." He whispers

I nod my head and turn around as he disappears down the street.

"Hey!"

I turn and see another male teen at my side. "Hello." I muttered I leaned against the wall as I waited for him to speak.

"How mush for your heroine?" he spoke softly.

"Funny thing you ask," I took out a needle and held it in my hand, "just got a new batch. It'll be $50."

He gave me the money and I smiled. I've been doing this for a while now; selling drugs to underage teens. The more they want it, the easier it is to charge more. I always make the addicted ones give me much more money than the regular customer. I know what you're all saying. That I am going to hell and all. But how would you know? You never died and went to hell. You don't make the rules. You don't decide who goes where. So don't give me your shit. Live your life and I'll live mine.

I walk down the alley and make my way to the subway. I could see my dealer leaning against the railway.

"Hey Eli." He calls out as he jumps down and bumps his fist to mine.

I take out all my earnings and give him his half. He grins as he cashes the money. "Thank you. I appreciate it"

I roll my eyes. "No problem."

He smirked and placed his arm around my shoulder. "I have a surprise for you."

I cocked an eyebrow. "And that is?"

He shook his head with a faint smile. "Oh Eli be patient."

"I don't like surprises."

He chuckled and led me to the back of the subway. The walls were black and dirty with broken tiles and black mole on the floor. People would be disgusted but not me. This was my life.

I sat on the unclean floor and my 'friend' sat next to me.

He handed me a cigarette and I happily accepted. We silently lit it up and sat in silence.

"So what's the news?" I broke the silence

He looked over at the empty hole that the train comes from. "They know what we do."

My heart stops as I stare at him. "What do you mean?"

"Someone ratted us out." He drew smoke from his lips and looked over at me. "They know we sell drugs."

My hands trembled as I dropped the cigarette from my lips. "Oh my God." I muttered

"Relax," he ordered. His eyes flared as he stood up and dropped his cigarette to the floor. He grinded it to dust. "They have a suspicion, but no guarantees. We just have to lay low for a month or two."

I swallowed as my hands grew sweatier. "I need the money."

He nodded and gave me his hand. I stared at it. He was offering to help me. Last time he 'helped' me he gave me this job. And look where I ended up. He was bad news. But like the drugs I sell it is too late to quit. I am addicted just like my customers. I am in too deep. My hand reached out and took his hand. He smiled as he lifted me to my feet. "You'll have to leave the city for a while."

I nodded. "I know."

"I have a friend who lives in Toronto. He's willing to help you out."

"What do I have to do?"

He shrugged. "Whatever he tells you to."

I bite my lower lip, "Okay. When do I leave?"

He looked me straight in the eyes. Something he has only done once before. "You leave tomorrow."

**So I wonder who Eli will meet in Toronto. Next chapter things will get interesting. And the chapter will be longer. This was too short so I'm sorry but my mother was rushing me. So bye until later.  
**

**And I NEED a betta. Now!**

**~Mel**


	2. Anything for you

**Thanks to my betta Zephryhearts=)**

**Clare POV**

I sighed and slammed the cabinet shut. I furiously raked my hands through my hair as my heart pounded viciously against my chest. _This cannot be happening._ _How could I run out of money this fast? _My fist slammed into the hard brick wall. The skin of my knuckles tore open and a trail of red blood trailed down my hand. I smiled to myself as I pounded the wall again. Pain shot through my body as my fist shook. Soon my fist was covered in warm blood. I breathed heavily as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my hand. I stumbled over to the stove and turned it off. I needed to make something to eat, but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"I'm such a fucking idiot!" I screamed to myself as I slammed the palm of my hand on my forehead.

"Mom?"

I turned around and saw Mason standing in the doorway. He had a scared look on his face as he clutched his superman action figure to his chest.

"I'm sorry honey. I didn't know you were home." I walked over and crouched to the floor so we were eye to eye.

He nodded his head and stepped into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and lifted his little body off the floor. I sat him on the kitchen counter, next to the refrigerator. He looked up at me as I kissed his forehead.

"What's wrong mommy?"

I smiled faintly. "I don't know what I'm going to make for dinner today." It was half a lie. I didn't know what to make him because I had nothing in the house to prepare for him. However, I couldn't tell this to a five year old, because he would ask me too many questions; ones that I can't answer.

He bit his bottom lip as he thought. "Oh I know," his eyes lit up as he tugged my arm, "we can eat cereal."

I nodded my head and made my way to the cabinet. I took out a box of 'Rice Krispy's' and grabbed two bowls and poured milk into them as I placed them on the table.

Mason smiled as he hopped down the counter. He grabbed two spoons and handed me one. He plopped it into his cereal as I sat down.

"Bon apatite."

He stuffed his spoon into his mouth as we ate our diner in silence. "So, anything new at school?" I asked as I stirred my spoon in my bowl.

He nodded his head and ran to his room. Mason tugged out his backpack and dragged it to the room. I watched with adoration as he pulled out a blank paper. "It's for you."

He handed me the paper and I read it over. My eyebrows shot up when I finished. "You want to go on a fieldtrip."

He nodded and jumped up enthusiastically. "Can I please? I promise I'll do anything."

I bit my lower lip as he waited for my response. "They're charging for this though."

His smile disappeared. "Oh. Never mind then. It's not that big of a deal."

I watched as he sat down in his chair. He pouted as he moved his cereal with his spoon. The disappointment in his eyes was clear.

ELI POV

I sighed as I made my way up the stairs to my apartment. I jammed my keys in and unlocked the door. With a silent creak I stepped inside and slammed the door shut. The walls shook at the sudden impact. I plopped down in the couch and stared at the wall.

This was my life. Every day I wake up early to go down to the dock. There I meet with a guy named Slime. He hands me a crate filled with drugs and I drag up to the city. I sell to all kinds of people. But my special customers are teenagers. They have no other place to buy. They have no other options. So where do they go? To dear old Eli. I charge them a good price. But if they are addicted to the point where they would sell their souls for heroine, well I double the cost. It makes a good living.

I shake my head. Whatever happened to me? I used to have a future. I used to be "someone". My life used to have value. But that all died the night-

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

I jumped off my bed and walked over to the kitchen. I grab the phone and press it to my ear.

"Eli."

"Hello is this Elijah Goldsworthy."

I freeze. "Who is this?"

"My name is Gonzalo Davis. I am the chief of the department-"

"What do you want?" I cut in. I clutched the phone to my ear as my hands grew sweatier.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions. Is there any time you would be free to-"

"I'm leaving very soon."

"Oh." He paused for a second. "Do you mind me asking where?"

"Actually I do. It's kind of personal."

"I see."

I chewed on my lower lip. "I'm going to visit my parents in Arizona." I lied.

"Oh. Well that's… When will you be home?"

"Soon." I walked to my bedroom and slammed the closet door open. I yanked out my suitcase and threw it at the bed. "So I'll be over at Arizona. You won't be able to find me here."

"Well let me give you my number, so you can call me when you get home."

"Okay." I yanked my drawers open and threw all the stuff into the suitcase,

"It's 837-385- 8439."

"Okay, I got it." I pulled up the zipper and threw the bag over my shoulder.

"Well I hope to hear from you Mr. Goldsworthy. Good luck with your trip."

"Why thank you."

"I'll be hearing from you very soon." And the line went dead.

I frowned as I stared at the phone in my hand. "No you won't."

I threw the phone across the room. It slammed into a wall and the phone exploded into tiny pieces. I smirked as I yanked the door open and stepped out into the dark night.

"I'm going to Toronto."

CLARE POV

"Boss?"

"Come in. "

I turn the knob and step inside the cold black room.

_The room was dark. I couldn't see my hands. I swallowed nervously as I walked. The room had a horrible odor. It smelled like alcohol, sweat, and sex. My heart was beating faster. Two hands suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled me back. I let out a surprise yelp as I squirmed._

_"Hush." They whispered soothingly as his rough hand stroked my hair._

_My heart pounded against my chest as I froze. His hand still lay on my waist as he rubbed his dry fingers in circles. His hand roamed up and pushed my shirt upward. His cold hand was rubbing the bare skin of my lower back. I clamped my eyes shut as his hands moved to my stomach and up my chest._

_Please let it be over. Let it be over._

I walked in casually and sat in the empty chair. I crossed my legs and folded my arms. "Boss?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes Clare?"

A dark figure stepped out of the bathroom and walked in. He sat on the bed in front of me and stared at me. I could feel his piercing brown eyes roam my body up and down in the dark room.

"I'm up for a job." I stated casually.

He chuckled and pulled out a cigarette from his coat pocket. "Right to the point." A flicker of red fire lit the room. "I always liked that about you."

"What don't you like about me?"

"Valid point." He agreed. He leaned back and I heard the bed creak.

"So? Can you get me a job?"

I could hear his breathing. The room grew quiet. I chewed on my lower lip as I waited for his answer. "Today a new costumer is coming to see what we have to offer. You are welcome to see to his needs."

I smiled. "Thank you." I got up and turned to walk away.

"Clare, you seem to be forgetting something."

I frowned as I turned my head to the sound of his voice. "Silly me." I muttered

I strutted over to the bed. I could hear him sit up as the bed shifted. Two rough hands cupped my face. His finger rubbed my cheek as he lifted his body to the floor. My breathing stopped as I waited for his next movement. Suddenly his fingers closed around my hair and twisted my head back. I bit my lower lip to suppress a cry of pain. He yanked my head to his face. He parted his lips an inch away from mine. His breath reeked of alcohol. "You know how to make your job easier?"

I swallowed loudly. I could make out the dark outline of his body but his face was covered in the black from the room. I shook my head and his chest vibrated as he chuckled darkly. His pressed his chapped lips to my ear "Just imagine, you're fucking Me." he whispered.

I shivered as his hot breath touched my ear. His rough hands griped the sides of my face and pulled me to his lips. My hands reached up and clutched his shirt for support as he held me tightly against his body. His tongue snaked out and forced it inside my mouth. I pressed my lips tightly together to block his tongue and this infuriated him. His nails dug into my shoulders and I opened my mouth to scream in pain, he took the opportunity and shoved his warm tongue in. He felt around my mouth as his hands went lower to my waist. He gripped the sides of my pants and pulled me to his crotch. He moved his hips back and then slammed himself into my center. I could feel a hard bulge in his pants and knew that this would not end anytime soon.

Knock!

My eyes shot open at the sound. Soon his mouth pulled away and his hands dropped to his sides. He licked his lips as he walked to the door. The door opened and in walked the lobby boy.

"The new customer is here boss."

I dropped my head and walked to the door. "Shall I go boss?"

He nodded his head and I didn't know if I should feel happy or scared. I walked up to him and gently placed my hand on his shoulder as I pecked his lips. I smiled and walked away, to have sex with a total stranger for fifty dollars.

Eli POV

"Train leaving for Toronto!" the man called. "All aboard."

I pursed my lips as I walked up to the gate. "I really don't want to go."

He shrugged and blew smoke from his lips. "Then stay and get arrested. Doesn't bother me."

I frowned. "Thanks for caring."

He chuckled, "Tough love."

I watched the people file in to the train. I looked up to see the drug dealer looking at the train with appraising eyes.

"Wish me luck." I murmured.

"You'll need it."

CLARE POV

He slammed into me. I bit my lower lip to suppress my cry. His hips moved forward and jerked into mine. His throbbing erection pressed against my aching center. I felt his rough fingers glide down to the waistband of my underwear.

"Let's get rid of these." He growled into my ear. My hands griped his shoulders as I waited for his next move.

"A-Ah — _hah_…" My breath hitched as he grazed my clit with his thumb, before he yanked down my underwear. His fingers grazed my dripping folds. My nails dug into his shoulders, with my bottom lip caught between my teeth. His eyes flickered open as he rubbed my clit in lazy circles. He climbed on top of me, supporting himself with his hands next to my head. He slammed into me and I yelled out at the urgency and pain.

"Yell my name bitch!" he screamed as he jerked his hips into mine. Sweat poured out from his forehead and trickled down his body. I shook as I felt the sticky liquid touched my arm. I clamped my eyes shut. His sweat was pouring down my body and it disgusted me.

"You like that don't you slut?" he barked.

_Mason! Mason! Mason!_ I chanted to myself as he screamed my name.

**ELI POV**

I walked into the crowded train. Children bustled in and a child slammed into me.

"Watch it ass hole!" I screamed.

The child turned and gazed up at me in complete shock. "Mommy!" he cried as he scrambled to his mother. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly the train moved and I froze. My blood went ice cold as fear swept in. My foot took a step back and then another. Before I knew it I was running to the back of the train. I yanked the door open and gazed out. I watched my home get smaller and smaller by the second. I watched my home as cold air breezed my face. I shut my eyes and pulled out a cigarette. "Anything for you." I murmured as I lit it up and walked back in.

CLARE POV

I waited patiently as I watched the door. A smile was plastered to my face while I sat in the living room couch. The room was quiet and I was alone. All alone just watching the door. Waiting for him to come home.

The door creaked open and my eyes lit up. I jumped from the couch and raced over. Mason stood there as he hauled in his backpack.

"Hi honey." I smiled as he closed the door.

"Hi." His blue eyes looked up at mine. "What's up Mommy?" he asked cheerfully.

I squealed like a child. "I have a surprise for you." Pride filled my body as happiness filled his face. "You can go on the fieldtrip. I got my paycheck."

He ran into my arms and I wrapped his body into a hug. "Thank you mommy. Thank you, thank you, thank you." He chanted over and over again.Tears swelled into my eyes, his scent filled my nose as I rocked back and forth. "Anything for you baby. Anything for you."


	3. New Begining, old habits

** I Do NOT Own Degrassi**

**I know I have Brotherly Love to update. But I just LOVE this story. I love writing for it. It's so different from what I ever wrote before. It's real and dark and has no limits. So this will be my first priority. I still will update Brotherly Love every week and start updating Wedding Planner but my main focus is this story. Thanks all who are reviewing and subscribing**

**Thanks to my betta **Zephyr Hearts** =) She is amazing!  
**

**Clare POV**

The bell chimed as a crowd of people walked in. I groaned to myself. So much work so little time. I walked over to their table and put on a fake smile.

"Hello, my name is Clare. What can I get for you?" I asked sweetly.

The four men looked at me with hunger and I flinched. I hated these customers. They revolted me; which is ironic considering the place I work at…

"I'll have the steak with potatoes, sweetheart." He smiled at me and I smiled back. He winked at me and all of a sudden I felt like just leaving the diner. My feet grounded to the floor, as if to keep me from sprinting away.

"We'll have the same thing." the other man ordered. I nodded as my hand scribbled down their orders.

"Any drinks?"

"Water." They answered in unison.

I walked away and gave the paper to Earl, the cook. Every Wednesday, Thursday, and Sunday I work as a waitress in this crappy dinner. I hated it but it was something I had to do. You may wonder why I don't just work as a waitress and end my other job, well the answer is simple. The waitress job doesn't pay well, at all. It was obvious considering they were the only ones who would hire someone who dropped out of high school. My other job paid me much better but with more consequences. At first I tried my best to pay off my bills as a waitress but it was impossible. When I accepted my other job the bills were paid and I had enough money to drop the rat hole we lived in and move to a bad yet better place. But I don't want to quit my job as a waitress and work as a prostitute. I want to hold on to something that makes me feel… normal. Working as a waitress is the only thing I have that for just a moment make me think, 'hey it's all a bad dream'. And I clutch and hold onto anything that makes me forget about my true life.

**ELI POV**

I stared at the wooden door. Should I knock? Does he know I'm coming? Does he even know who I am? Is 'he' even a 'he'? I ran my fingers through my hair before I knocked on the hard wooden door. I heard rustling coming from behind and a low thump. I frowned. Who the hell am I going to be living with?

The door slammed open and I met brown eyes. "Hello. Are you Elijah?" The guy muttered.

"It's Eli. Sup." I nodded. I looked him over…or her? He was dressed like a guy that was for sure but his face did not quite match. He had feminine features. For example his nose, looked like it belonged in a girl. My eyes roamed to his chest. It was flat. Guess it's a boy.

"Come in. I'm Adam by the way." He stepped aside and I walked in. his house wasn't the best I've ever seen but much better than the old dump I used to live in. The walls were old but not ripping apart like my old home. The floors were permanently dirty with a few brown stains yet no mold was on the tile like I came used to see.

"Not bad." I complimented

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Really? Well let me show you your room." He walked to the back of the small apartment and I trailed after him. He opened a small door that creaked slightly. The room was a creamy white, with a one door closet in the back. The bed had white sheets that were neatly folded on the mattress.

"Better than the rat hole back home."

He chuckled. "Yea. I'll let you get settled. "With that he left and closed the door behind him. I looked around the room. It was actually much better than I imagined. I tossed my black bag to the floor and sprawled on the bed. Everything was good. Well almost everything.

I walked over to the bag and unzipped it. A smile spread across my lips when I caught a glimpse of the one thing that was missing. It was the injection. I rolled up my sleeve and pressed the cold needle against my vein. My breathing picked up as my heart beat increased. I was getting excited.

I shot the needle into my vein and the world turned blurry. I struggled to keep my eyes open as the thick liquid traveled through my body. The room spun around and I moaned. Suddenly my back hit the floor and I smiled. What a nice feeling. What a very nice feeling.

My world turned black.

"Eli?" I groaned. My hands rubbed my eyes as I struggled to sit up. The joints in my back cracked as I turned my torso. "Are you okay?" Adam called out.

"Y-yeah j-just give me a second." I gripped the beds headboard and lifted myself up. I stumbled as the room sun and spun around. I shut my eyes together and carefully walked to the door. I struggled to unlock the door. My fingers fumbled with the lock, finally I threw the door open.

Adam stared at me with worried eyes. "Are you okay man? You look like shit."

"Jee thanks." I mumbled. He frowned at me as a groan escaped my parted lips.

"Listen I got no food so I was wondering if you'd like to go out and eat."

"You don't-

"I want to." He cut in. a warm smile spread across his lips. "Ready?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

The bell chimed as I stepped inside. The winter cold breeze left my face pink. I cupped my hands together and placed them against my mouth, to blow air and make them warm.

Adam led me to the far back corner of the dinner. We sat down and I stared across at him.

"They have the yummiest coconut cream pie here."

I nodded my head and scanned the menu for food. "What will you have?"

Adam looked up and smiled. "Hamburger. Going with the classic. And u?"

I shrugged. "Hamburger to I guess."

It got silent.

"So." I started. "How do you know my drug dealer?" I whispered.

His eyebrows scrunched together. "We go way back."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"My boss is friends with him. So I kind of had to associate with him."

"Ah. What kind of job are you in?"

He shrugged. "I'd rather not discuss it. I'm sorry. I feel bad that I know your whole situation yet I won't tell you mine."

"Don't worry about it. You're giving me your home and I have no right to know your life story."

He smiled in appreciation.

Suddenly I saw a pair of legs standing in front of our table.

**Clare POV**

"Hello, my name is Clare. What can I get for you?" I asked with fake happiness.

The two men looked up at me. One was a man who looked childish if not feminine. Cute overall. But not really my type. Yet he looked decent so I know I wouldn't have that much problems with him.

"Hamburger and fries. Extra cheese please." He handed me the menu.

I smiled and took the menu. I turned around to take the order from the man next to him. His green hazel eyes took my breath away. I could feel my eyes burning into his and I quickly tried to recover. I closed my mouth: which I did not know was opened, and asked for his order.

"The same." He responded. I smiled sheepishly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind me ear. I turned around and headed back to the kitchen.

**Eli POV**

I continued to stare after her as she walked away. I swallowed as I watched her long tan legs move away. Her hips swayed side to side, she walked as if trying to get people's attention but in reality that was just the way she was.

"Ahem." Adam coughed

I snapped my head to him and cocked an eyebrow. "Yea?"

He laughed. "You seemed to like her. Why not ask her out?"

"I don't date girls." I answered coldly.

His eyes widened. "Oh you mean…I'm totally cool with that. Don't worry I-

I laughed. "I'm not gay. I just don't have relationships with girls. We mainly fuck each other and never speak again." I explained. "Saves them from getting hurt."

He nodded. "Oh I see. Well that sucks. Because she seemed to think you're cute too."

"I know. But everyone does."

He rolled his eyes. "One day with you and I already know you're smug."

I laughed. Suddenly the blue eyed girl reappeared and set our plates down. She left without a word and I tried my best not to stare after her. We devoured our food and ate in silence. Suddenly Adams phone began to ring.

"Hello." He said through mouthful of food.

"Okay. Meet you there." He shut his phone and took out his wallet. 'Here. Sorry but my boss called and you know how that is." He smiled sheepishly.

"A little too well." He smiled again before sprinting out the door.

I sighed and ate the rest of my food alone

I walked out the dinner and made my way to my old care my druggy stole for me. I jumped inside and began to drive outside the parking lot when I saw a women huddling herself. I frowned as my car got closer and closer. The woman was hugging her chest in a pathetic way to keep warm.

When my car drove passed her I saw her face. It was the waitress.

**Clare POV**

Fuck! My car broke down and I HAVE to get home to Mason. His baby sitter had to leave to work at exactly 9:30and its 9:23 right now. What the hell am I going to do?

"Need a ride?" a husky voice ask. I swallow nervously and my hand searched for the pepper spray in my bag. Where is it?

"Miss?" the voice asks again.

I swallow and cock my head to the side.

I meet green eyes. It was the man from the dinner.

"Yes." I my lips answered without thinking.

**Sooo? how was it? review and let me know. :)**


End file.
